Locker Room
by Kazusaki Kuga
Summary: "Kau mengganggu acaraku dengan Tetsu, Bakagami," / "Oh...kau mau ikut, Kagami?" / "Kalau kau tidak rela kami melakukannya berdua atau kau ingin ikut tinggal bilang saja. Jangan teriak-teriak begitu." / AoKuroKaga. OneShot. PwP. Mind to RnR?


.

"**Locker Room" by Aragaki Kuga**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke **** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : abal, typo, shounen ai, BL, lemon, PwP, alur kecepatan, dll.**

**AoKuroKaga**

**Don't like dont' read **

.

.

.

Kagami Taiga baru saja akan membuka pintu ruang ganti untuk mencari bayangannya, Kuroko Tetsuya, ketika tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara desahan dari dalam sana.

"Hhh...besar..."

Suara itu jelas-jelas milik si remaja bersurai _baby blue_ dan lebih terdengar seperti suara desahan. Besar? Apa yang besar?

"Buka mulutmu lebih lebar lagi, Tetsu."

Bukankah itu suara si pemilik iris safir, Aomine Daiki. Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan didalam sana. Terlebih lagi setelah pertandingan Winter Cup. Tangan Kagami terpaku didepan kenop pintu, pikirannya ia fokuskan pada indra pendengarannya agar bisa menangkap lebih jelas suara di dalam sana.

"Mmh...hmph..."

Kedua mata Kagami semakin melebar. Kenapa desahan Kuroko makin menjadi-jadi?

"Kau membuatnya menyembur dan tumpah. Jilat Tetsu."

Pikiran Kagami semakin tak karuan. Otaknya kini berimajinasi ria sementara suara desahan Kuroko makin terdengar. Tak tahan lagi, Kagami pun bermaksud mendobrak pintu dan memergoki mereka berdua yang tertangkap basah sedang-

BRAAKKK...

-makan taco? Spontan Aomine serta Kuroko yang berada di pojok ruang ganti sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu dimana beberapa detik sebelumnya Kagami membukanya dengan paksa.

"Kenapa kau mengganggu kami, Kagami?" sahut Aomine.

"Kau bisa merusak pintunya, Kagami-kun," tambah Kuroko.

"A-ano..." Kagami semakin tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia masih berdiri dengan muka orang bloon memandang Aomine dan Kuroko. Pikirannya mulai melambat, lebih lambat daripada biasanya.

"Jangan pasang tampang seolah-olah tak mengerti apa-apa begitu, Kagami. Padahal kau sendiri yang membuka pintunya dengan keras," sang ace Touou yang semula jongkok didepan Kuroko mulai berdiri. "Segera habiskan, Tetsu. Sepertinya Kagami habis mencari-carimu."

"Kau selalu memberikan ukuran yang lebih besar dari mulutku, Aomine-kun. Dan kau selalu menyuruhku langsung melahap seluruhnya," Kuroko yang terduduk menyandar salah satu loker ikut berdiri.

Kemudian si remaja bersurai biru tua itu meninggalkan mereka berdua, melewati Kagami dengan pandangan tajam namun seperti mengejek, dan keluar dari ruang ganti. Mata Kagami hanya mengikuti punggung Aomine sampai sosok yang dilihatnya menghilang dari kejauhan.

"Kagami-kun."

"Woaaa... Tch, Kuroko, jangan mengagetkan begitu." Bahkan Kuroko yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya daritadi lolos dari perhatian Kagami.

"Gomen, Kagami-kun."

Kedua remaja merah biru itu keluar dari stadion tempat Winter Cup berlangsung beberapa jam yang lalu. Dalam suasana hening, Kagami hanya memandangi Kuroko yang masih setia dengan tampang datarnya.

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami masih menatap Kuroko dengan mata disipitkan dan bibir bawahnya yang dimajukan. "Bagaimana bisa kau bersama dengan si maniak majalah Horikita Mai itu?"

Kini Kuroko ganti terdiam sejenak. "Hanya saling menyapa satu sama lain."

Namun Kagami semakin curiga pada mereka berdua.

~(^^)~

"Mmnh...uhh..."

Dan Kagami kembali mendengar erangan itu lagi. Di tempat dan waktu yang sama keesokan harinya. Suara yang jelas-jelas terdengar dari mulut Kuroko. Apa dia bersama Aomine lagi? Sedang makan taco lagikah? Kagami kembali menajamkan pendengarannya bahkan menempelkan telinganya pada pintu ruang ganti.

"Apa mulutmu memang sebegitu hangatnya, Tetsu?"

"Ah...Aomine-kun...pelan-pel..anhh..."

"Kau ingin lebih menikmati tiap incinya? Bukankah kau sudah sering mengulumnya, Tetsu? Ah...lihat, kau membuatnya tumpah."

Arrgggh...Tidak bisa. Pikiran Kagami tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Meski ia mencoba berpikir positif, tapi pikirannya justru ke arah sebaliknya. Kemarin Kagami memang memergoki mereka sedang makan taco, tapi bagaimana kalau kali ini Aomine benar-benar melakukan pelecehan pada mantan bayangannya itu? Baiklah, jika memang benar begitu, ini adalah saat yang tepat menangkap basah mereka. Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka sedang makan taco lagi? Ah, masa bodoh, pokoknya Kagami ingin tahu mereka sedang-

BRAAKKK...

-makan es krim? Aomine dan Kuroko kembali dengan cepat menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja dibanting Kagami. Dan keduanya melihat Kagami yang dengan cengo berdiri mematung di depan pintu ruang ganti.

"Oi, oi, Kagami, kau benar-benar ingin merusak pintunya?" tanya si surai biru tua itu dengan tatapan malas kepada Kagami.

Kuroko yang tidak bisa ikut berkomentar karena mulutnya disumpal es krim batang hanya menatap Kagami dengan muka datarnya. Kemudian Kuroko segera melahap habis es krim yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya, diikuti Aomine yang berdiri dari yang semula jongkok. Dan Kuroko yang masih asyik melahap es krimnya duduk bersandar loker.

_Posisi mereka persis sama dengan yang kemarin_, batin Kagami masih dengan muka cengo. Dan Aomine kembali melewati Kagami dengan sok tidak peduli.

"Kau mengganggu acaraku dengan Tetsu, Bakagami," kedua safir yang menghiasi manik mata Aomine bertemu dengan kedua iris merah Kagami.

Kagami hanya diam memandang si remaja yang selisih beberapa centi lebih tinggi darinya itu masih dengan tatapan curiga. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kuroko yang baru saja berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Helaan nafas lolos dari mulut si remaja bersurai merah kehitaman itu.

~(^^)~

"Akhh...mmnh...hhngh..."

Lagi? Ini ketiga kalinya sang _Tiger_ mendengar erangan dari mulut si _phantom_ dalam tiga hari berturut-turut. Baiklah, apa yang diberikan Aomine pada Kuroko hari ini. Pengalaman memergoki Aomine dan Kuroko yang sedang makan bersama dua hari ini membuat pikiran Kagami tidak langsung berpikir negatif seperti dua hari sebelumnya. Ya, kali ini pikirannya benar-benar positif. Dan rasa penasaran yang menghantuinya berbeda dari kemarin-kemarin.

Dengan santai, Kagami membuka pintu ruang ganti itu dan mendapati mereka berdua sedang-

.

.

.

-melakukan hal dewasa.

Hening sejenak setelah Kagami membuka pintu ruang ganti. Kedua manik merahnya mengamati tiap pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Kuroko berbaring dilantai sementara Aomine diatasnya, mereka berdua yang sama-sama tidak memakai bawahan, baju mereka yang berantakan dengan semua kancing yang terbuka, wajah Kuroko yang terlihat begitu memerah, cairan putih yang berceceran di lantai disekitar mereka, dan Aomine Junior yang menembus tubuh bagian bawah Kuroko tanpa dosa.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN...?!"

"Ssshh...Jangan berisik, Bakagami. Lagi-lagi kau mengganggu kami."

Suara berat itu membuat Kagami saking terkejutnya menutup kembali pintu yang habis dibukanya dengan ia kini berada didalam bersama mereka berdua.

"Oh...kau mau ikut, Kagami?"

"A...Aomine-kun..." Dengan muka merah padam, Kuroko berusaha mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya untuk mengucapkan satu nama itu. Hanya dengan mendengar Kuroko memanggil namanya, Aomine tahu bahwa Kuroko sedang menanyakan apa maksud ucapannya.

"Tetsu, apa kau keberatan jika Kagami ikut permainan kita?"

"Na-nani?!"

Tak menggubris satu kata itu, Aomine mengubah posisi. Si pecinta majalah Horikita Mai itu memposisikan dirinya duduk menyandar loker yang berada paling pojok, dan disandarkannya Kuroko pada tubuh Aomine menghadap Kagami yang masih berdiri mematung didepan pintu. Kemudian Aomine melanjutkan permainan mereka yang sempat diganggu Kagami tadi. Aomine mengeluarkan setengah kejantanannya yang menancap di lubang Kuroko lalu menghujamkannya langsung mengenai titik sensitif disana hingga membuat Kuroko mengerang. Dan siklus berulang.

"Tertarik untuk...hhh...bergabung...?" Tanya Aomine sambil menahan desahan nikmatnya merasakan hangatnya lubang Kuroko.

"Ka..kau menggodaku?" pipi Kagami mulai bersemu merah.

Jujur saja Kagami memang tergoda. Bagaimana ia bisa kuat pada pemandangan didepannya, apalagi pada Kuroko, si bayangannya. Penampilannya begitu menggiurkan. Wajahnya yang begitu memerah, ekspresinya yang biasa datar kini terlihat begitu menikmati, matanya memejam menahan nikmat, mulutnya yang menganga mengeluarkan erangan, begitu pula peluh yang mengalir dari pelipis dan seluruh tubuhnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit Kagami mengikuti keinginan kakinya berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Kemudian ia berjongkok di depan Kuroko. Aomine menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah merasa menang.

Sejenak Kagami terdiam memandangi Aomine dan Kuroko secara bergantian, ragu untuk benar-benar bergabung dalam permainan mereka. Kuroko membuka matanya mengetahui Kagami sudah berada di depannya. Melihat mata Kuroko yang berkesan 'ingin lebih' di mata harimau Kagami, tangan Kagami maju merengkuh Kuroko Junior.

"Uhh...Kagami-kun..."

Mendengar erangan itu membuat keraguan Kagami menguap. Dengan tempo teratur dari lambat dan semakin cepat, Kagami menambah kenikmatan bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hehh...boleh juga...kau...Bakagami..." puji Aomine ditengah aktivitasnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengalah darimu, Ahomine. Baik itu di dalam atau di luar lapangan."

Seringaian Aomine makin melebar ketika kini Kagami mengulum kejantanan Kuroko. Kedua tangan Kuroko yang menganggur memegang surai merah Kagami menahan nikmat yang diberikan Kagami.

"Kalian berdua...hhh...menyebal...kan..." ditengah deru nafasnya Kuroko masih bisa berkomentar.

"Hoo...tumben sekali kau masih bisa bicara...Tetsu..."

Badan Kuroko semakin melengkung dan tangannya makin mencengkeram helai-helai rambut Kagami, menandakan ia akan mencapai klimaksnya. Aomine yang sadar akan hal itu mempercepat temponya, dan dalam hitungan beberapa detik kedua remaja bersurai biru itu menyemburkan cairan mereka didalam lubang tempat Junior mereka sedang bersarang.

Usai menelan semburan dari kejantanan Kuroko, Kagami melepas sabuk serta bawahannya. Terlihat beberapa cairan menetes dari sudut bibir Kagami. Kemudian Kagami meraih tubuh Kuroko yang melemas dan membaringkannya diatas lantai dingin ruang ganti stadion Winter Cup itu.

"Tidak, Bakagami, kau akan melakukannya sama dengan posisiku dengan Tetsu sebelumnya. Aku tidak ingin kau tenggelam dalam permainanmu bersama Tetsu padahal aku yang mendapatkannya duluan."

"Tch..." dengan malas Kagami mengganti posisinya seperti yang dikatakan Aomine. Dan setelah dirasa nyaman untuk mereka berdua, tanpa basa-basi lagi Kagami memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Kuroko yang masih mengeluarkan sisa-sisa cairan Aomine dari dalamnya.

"Ahh...ngh..."

Erangan Kuroko kembali memenuhi ruangan itu. Aomine yang masih terduduk mengatur nafasnya memandang Kagami dan Kuroko sebelum akhirnya menghampiri mereka. Diraupnya bibir mungil mantan bayangannya semasa di Teikou dulu.

Salah satu tangan Aomine merambat naik ke dada Kuroko dan memainkan salah satu tonjolan disana. Tangan Aomine yang satu lagi menuju ke kejantanan Kuroko dan ikut memanjakannya.

Aomine terus membungkam mulut Kuroko dengan ciumannya, hingga keduanya membutuhkan oksigen lebih dan kedua bibir itu berpisah. Saliva yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya terputus namun masih bisa terlihat di sudut bibir Kuroko.

"Mmh...Kagami-kun...Aomine-kun...hh..."

Dan suara merdu itu kembali lolos dari mulut Kuroko, membuat Kagami serta Aomine lebih bersemangat meneruskan kegiatan masing-masing. Kagami menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Kuroko, mencium serta menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan warna kemerahan.

Aomine yang juga ingin lebih memegangkan tangan Kuroko pada kejantanan Aomine dan membimbingnya untuk ikut memanjakannya juga. Kuroko hanya menuruti kemauan Aomine dan menggerakkan tangannya setelah tangan Aomine tidak lagi memegang tangannya.

Seolah melakukan telepati, ketiganya merasakan klimaks yang mendekat dan berniat mengeluarkannya bersama-sama. Terlihat dari ketiganya yang mempercepat tempo aktivitas masing-masing.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian semburan cairan putih kental itu keluar dari milik junior masing-masing. Dan ketiganya sama-sama menahan erangan nikmat mereka. Tubuh Kuroko serta Aomine basah terkena cairan tersebut yang entah milik siapa karena cairan keduanya bercampur. Sejenak di ruangan itu hanya terdengar deru nafas mereka bertiga. Dan sang uke merasakan kesadarannya yang makin tipis karena lelah yang menyerangnya.

~(^^)~

Dengan berat Kuroko berusaha membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali saat cahaya mentari mencoba menerobos iris biru langitnya. Dan kemudian matanya membuka sempurna ketika sesuatu -yang sepertinya bau makanan- menggelitik hidungnya.

Si pemilik surai yang senada dengan iris biru langitnya tersebut terduduk dengan cepat dan menatap sekelilingnya. Dimana ia sekarang? Dan ini jelas-jelas bukan pemandangan dikamarnya. Dan pakaiannya, sebenarnya Kuroko mengenal siapa pemilik pakaian yang dikenakannya ini karena Kuroko seolah tenggelam dalam pakaian yang kebesaran itu. Namun pikirannya itu berhasil buyar kala suara langkah kaki menghampiri indra pendengarannya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Kuroko. Ohayou, kebetulan sarapan baru saja siap. Maaf kamarku agak berantakan."

"Kagami-kun? Ah, Ohayou. Kenapa aku disini?"

"Kemarin kau ketiduran dan terpaksa aku membawamu kemari. Untung saja ini hari libur. Kau ingin makan disini atau di meja makan?"

"Di meja makan."

"Baiklah. Umm, butuh bantuan untuk berjalan?"

Kuroko memandang Kagami sejenak, menatapnya tajam ditengah wajah datarnya itu. Apa maksudnya? Kuroko kan tidak sakit?

"Tidak. Aku tidak sedang sakit, Kagami-kun."

Dan kemudian Kuroko mengerti maksud Kagami ketika ia mencoba berdiri dan berjalan. Rasa sakit itu menyerang tubuh bagian bawahnya, membuat Kuroko kembali terjatuh di ranjang Kagami.

"Butuh bantuan untuk berjalan?" si surai merah kehitaman itu mengulang pertanyaannya.

Dengan tidak rela, Kuroko menyerah dan menerima uluran tangan si cahayanya. Keduanya berjalan menuju meja makan dan sudah terhidang beberapa makanan disana. Setelah mendudukkan Kuroko, Kagami ikut duduk disebelahnya dan mengambil semangkuk nasi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kuroko," Kagami memecah keheningan yang sempat mendatangi mereka. "Aku penasaran kenapa kemarin kau mengatakan kami menyebalkan?"

Kuroko melahap sesuap nasi, mengunyah lalu menelannya. "Karena kalian memang menyebalkan." Dan sejenak Kuroko baru tersadar bahwa makanan di meja makan itu terlalu lebih untuk mereka berdua. "Apa hari ini kau sedang bersemangat memasak, Kagami-kun? Makanan-makanan ini terlalu banyak untuk kita berdua, kan?"

"Itu...memang..."

Dan keheningan kembali menghampiri meja makan itu saat terdengar suara langkah kaki menghampiri mereka.

"Hoaamh...Ohayou, Tetsu, Bakagami." Si surai biru gelap itu menampakkan sosoknya.

Dan sebuah siku-siku mendarat di kening Kagami.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu pagi-pagi begini, Ahomine!"

"Aomine-kun?"

"Kau tidak ingin membalas salamku, Tetsu?"

"Ah, Ohayou. Kenapa kau juga ada disini?"

"Kemarin aku ikut menemani Kagami membawamu kemari, lalu karena lelah aku juga numpang tidur disini."

_Memangnya ini penitipan?_ Batin Kuroko.

Aomine bergabung di meja makan itu dan duduk di sisi lain di sebelah Kuroko. Lalu ikut mengambil semangkuk nasi dan makan dengan lahap.

"Itadakimasu."

Beberapa menit mereka tenggelam dalam diam menikmati makanan masing-masing. Dan tentu saja Kagami yang paling banyak makan disana. Karena ia selesai duluan, si pemilik manik merah itu membereskan beberapa peralatan makan disana.

"Gochisousama deshita."

Lalu Kuroko membantu Kagami membereskan meja makan itu. Sementara si ace Touou masih melanjutkan makannya.

"Kenapa kami menyebalkan, Kuroko?" masih dilanda rasa penasaran, Kagami meneruskan pertanyaannya tadi sambil mencuci piring.

Kuroko menghela nafas. "Kalian menyebalkan, menyerangku berdua. Dua lawan satu itu tidak adil."

Kagami rada cengo mendengar jawaban Kuroko. "Tapi...bukankah kemarin kau terlihat menikmatinya?"

Semburat merah menghampiri pipi Kuroko. "I-itu, kan, yang terlihat di matamu, Bakagami!"

Kagami sedikit menahan tawa melihat bayangannya yang seperti itu. "Kemarin aku sudah menghubungi orangtuamu. Dan sebaiknya hari ini kau segera beristirahat karena besok tim kita akan bertanding lagi."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian Aomine menghampiri mereka berdua membawa sisa peralatan makan yang belum dibawa Kuroko dan Kagami tadi.

"Makananmu enak juga, Kagami."

Kagami hanya membalasnya dengan menatap Aomine dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu seolah-olah kau bilang aku tidak memasak!"

"Aomine-kun memang tidak bisa memasak." Sahut Kuroko.

"Tetsu, kenapa kau membelanya?!"

Dan di hari libur itu mereka menghabiskan sebagian waktu di rumah Kagami.

~(^^)~

"Umh...uhh..."

Empat siku-siku tergambar jelas di kening dan pipi Kagami. Ahomine memang aho! Tanpa sadar, dalam hati Kagami mengumpat rivalnya di Touou itu. Kenapa lagi-lagi desahan Kuroko terdengar lagi di ruangan yang sama dengan tiga hari sebelumnya? Dengan waktu yang sama pula. Sebegitu rakusnya kah dia dengan mantan bayangannya itu?

Baiklah, sebelum membuka kenop pintu didepan tangannya itu, Kagami bermain tebak-tebakan sendiri. Apakah pemandangan kali ini mereka berdua sedang makan bersama atau permainan makan dan dimakan yang tersuguh di manik merahnya? Namun pikiran si macan itu terblok karena telinganya tidak lagi mendengar desahan Kuroko di dalam sana.

_Mungkin mereka habis makan sesuatu lagi dan sekarang sudah selesai_, pikir Kagami naif. Dengan santai ia pun membuka pintu didepannya dan mendapati kedua remaja bersurai itu sedang-

-berciuman.

"AHOMINE AHO! APAKAH TIDAK ADA TEMPAT LAIN UNTUK KALIAN MELAKUKAN ITU?!" tanpa sadar Kagami sudah berteriak memergoki mereka.

Aomine melepas ciuman mereka. "Sepertinya kita memang tidak bisa melakukannya dengan tenang lagi, Tetsu." Ucapnya dengan pandangan memelas pada Kuroko.

"Oi, jangan cuekin aku!"

"Kalau kau tidak rela kami melakukannya berdua atau kau ingin ikut tinggal bilang saja. Jangan teriak-teriak begitu." Balas Aomine santai.

"AHO! Enak saja kau menyimpulkannya begitu!"

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua sama-sama berisik." Kuroko beranjak dari duduknya, merapikan seragamnya, dan mengambil tasnya.

"Tetsu, kita belum selesai."

"Aku sudah tidak mood lagi, Aomine-kun." Kemudian Kuroko keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Kalau kau ingin melanjutkannya, lakukan saja dengan Kagami-kun."

Mata kedua ace Touou dan Seirin itu sama-sama membesar. "Kuroko teme! Aku tidak mau dengan si Bakagami ini!"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau meladenimu, Ahomine!"

"Kalian belum merasakannya, jangan bertengkar terus seperti itu."

Suara Kuroko langsung membungkam kedua mulut si cahaya serta mantan cahayanya itu.

Di perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Kuroko mendapati sebuah mobil hitam mewah tiba-tiba berhenti disampingnya. Si _phantom_ itu pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baru pulang, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun. Apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan disini?"

"Menyapamu tentu saja, Tetsuya. Apa kau mau menerima tawaranku untuk mengantarmu pulang?"

Di telinga Kuroko, itu bukanlah tawaran, melainkan perintah. Kuroko jelas tidak bisa menolak jika ia masih ingin pulang dengan selamat. Si _emperor eyes_ itu pun membukakan pintu untuk Kuroko dan langsung melesat pergi setelah Kuroko duduk disampingnya.

"Akashi teme! Dia membawa Tetsu!" ujar Aomine dari kejauhan yang melihat adegan itu. "Berarti malam ini Tetsu pasti akan berakhir di tangan si maniak gunting itu."

"Eh?!" dan saat itu juga Kagami mematung. _Ternyata bukan hanya si Ahomine ini saja yang rakus._

Sebaiknya kau juga melihat dirimu sendiri, Tiger.

~(^^)~

.

.

(A/N)

Thanks for reading, minna... ^^

Gomen, sebenarnya author bingung mau dibikin ending gimana. Pinginnya sih bikin ending yang menggantung biar bisa bikin readers penasaran *diinjak readers*

Oke lupakan, author nggak pinter mempermainkan readers. Dan kalo bikin cerita oneshot gini, alurnya mesti kecepatan. Tapi kalo bikin yang multichapter, mesti gak bakal selesai. Aduh susah deh...

Tapi mungkin nggak ada salahnya author nyoba bikin yang multichapter.

Terima kasih sudah mampir, minna-san... \(^^)/

Dan kalau ada yang mau review dipersilahkan, dapet karpet merah kok.. *plak


End file.
